FSC 121
|debut = None|return = |withdraw = |pre = FSC #120|nex = FSC #122|image = }} FSC 121 was a special celebratory edition, marking the 10th anniversary of the Forum Song Contest. A special exception was made for this celebration to allow cover versions and songs containing samples to be entered. The host city for this edition was Brno in the Czech Republic. The number of entrants stayed constant at 35, with Denmark withdrawing and Israel returning. Turkey was announced as the winner over the United Kingdom in second place, and Israel in third. The Host City Brno is the second largest city in the Czech Republic and the largest city in the historical Moravian region. Founded around the year 1000, the city acted as one of historical capitals of the region, and today is home to many institutions related to Moravian history and culture. At the same time, Brno represents the administrative center of the contemporary South Moravian Region, and is the headquarters of the republic's judicial system. With a population around 380,000, Brno is located in a beautiful natural environment between South Moravian vineyards and the Moravian Karst, and is an easy drive to the nearby Austrian border. The city center is full of historical buildings, old churches, theaters, fountains, sculptures, clubs, and restaurants. It is very compact, so one can just walk around most of the places of interest. The Venue The DRFG Arena is the biggest multi-purpose hall in Brno, opened in 1982. The first event held at the Náplavka Hall, as it was originally called, was a bowling world cup. Nowadays, it hosts various concerts, sports and cultural events, workshops, and more. Mainly, however, it is where the local ice hockey team Kometa regularly plays. The stadium seats around 7,700 fans and is almost always sold out. The hall is very conveniently located only a 10-minute walk from the main train and bus stations. The Hosts Libor Bouček (born 2 December 1980) is a renowned host and producer of Czech TV and Radio. His present preoccupation is with the leading radio station EVROPA 2 and the television market leader in the Czech Republic, TV NOVA, as host, moderator, producer, scriptwriter and content supervisor. He graduated in 2003 from the Academy of Performing Arts in Prague and his list of activities before and after graduation is impressive. Recently he has worked as part of the hosting team at the European Athletics Championships, Champions Hockey League, and the Davis Cup final. Away from sports, Libor has hosted television shows such as The Voice of CzechoSlovakia, Miss Czech Republic, and the gameshow Wipeout. He has also worked as a dubbing actor for parts in many films, such as Ice Age 2, Kung Fu Panda, and Avengers. A true cosmopolite who is fluent in Czech, English, German, Libor Bouček has brought licensed world’s leading TV formats (e.g. WIPEOUT, The Voice) to the Czech Republic, has interviewed international stars like Robbie Williams, Seal, Cher, Harrison Ford, Reinhold Messner, Tokio Hotel or Scorpions Angeé Klára Svobodová is a choreographer and dancer. She has worked on a number of television formats as the lead choreographer including Tvoje tvář má známý hlas. Including work on television and stage, Angeé has choreographed performances as part of major singers tours, including Kanye West and the Pussycat Dolls. The Show The Results The Winner Faruk Sabanci & MARUV - For you: